Blackmail
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Warning: Title doesn't relate much to story. Alternate ending to "High School Miserable." I don't own Sonny with a Chance... or anything else in this episode. Very lame.


**This is short, and not proof-read, and a bunch of other lame stuff I could improve. But I just watched High School Miserable, and came up with this idea. I hope you like it!**

**And this is just Taylor today, because Alex is either sick or depressed.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as Chad grabbed another T-shirt throwing gun. He aimed it at me, and then realized something that he hadn't before.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he asked. Apparently, he thought we were fans who wanted T-shirts. Wow, that guy needs glasses.

"We got fired, remember?" I answered. Everyone was silent.

"How did you end up.... here?" Chad was genuinly confused. I couldn't blame him.

"We have to get an education somehow," I sighed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Martha started, using Chad's full name, "This is one of the lame-o's who burst out into song at lunch!"

"The Randoms can sing?" Chad looked at me.

"Didn't you watch last weeks episode? Remember, Trey Brothers was supposed to guest star, and he stole your ba-bangs?" I asked him.

"Oh... right. I didn't watch it. I don't watch _So Random!, _remember?" Chad began walking towards me, careful not to step on anyone lying on the ground.

"Sure," I smiled.

"I TiVo'd it. I've been busy lately," Chad whispered into my ear. Remember during _Gotcha! With Gilroy Slime_? What we confessed was that we actually watched each other's shows. We promised not to tell anyone else.

"Chad, why are you talking to this lame-o?" Martha asked, annoyed.

"Is that you're only insult?" I asked her.

"I have to keep it PG around the principal," Martha said quietly.

"Martha! Detention!"

"Cra-- I mean... oh noodles!" Martha left the room. My castmates got up and told me they were going to the nurse.

"Bye!" I exclaimed. Everyone quickly left the room, and it was just me and Chad.

"Thanks for not shooting at me," I told him.

"Yeah... sorry for shooting at Blondie and Gravy and Rick and... Laura?" Chad joked.

"It's Ok. They're fine. The T-shirts didn't have that hard of an impact. They're just too lazy to get off the floor," I smiled.

"So, what can I do to get you back on TV?" Chad asked.

"Talk to Marshall. Marshall is out producer, and if even Chad Dylan Cooper thinks we should be back on, we should. And if you want, you can tell whoever finds out that I blackmailed you," I told him.

"What would you have on me? And plus, you're the nice one of the Randoms," Chad and I began to walk out to his limo so we could go back to the studio.

"I have what you told me when we were backstage on Gilroy Slime. And ask my mom, I can be devious."

"Sure you can. But that'd a good idea. I'll put in a good word with you, and at the least, we can have a comedic spin-off of MacKenzie Falls," Chad smiled. I looked at him like he was crazy. We hopped in the limo and just relaxed on the ride back to the studio. I fell asleep and when I woke up......

-

-

-

"How did I get back here?" I asked my castmates when I woke up on the couch in the prop house.

"We're back on the show Sonny! Marshall finally came to his senses!" Tawni exclaimed from one of the other chairs.

"Really?" I asked. Chad walked in at that moment.

"Good your awake!" he exclaimed. I sat up.

"Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady to the set to reherse Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer!" Marshall's voice came from the overhead speaker. My castmates left the room.

"Thanks, Chad," I said, as soon as they left.

"No problem. But this is one of our three little secrets," Chad smiled and sat next to me on the couch.

"And what are the other two?" I asked, only recalling two of them. Chad looked at me, and I looked back.

"The secret about out shows, and this," Chad kissed me, right then and there.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Sonny."

"Well, I liked it," I smiled and blushed.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." Chad kissed me again, and I saw Tawni walk in.

"Sonny, Marshall wants to put you in the ske- oh... wow. Um... I'll leave you alone!" Tawni ran off.

"Do you mind? Her knowing and all?" I pulled away from Chad and asked him.

"I don't mind at all," Chad kissed me again. I would've smiled if my lips weren't busy.


End file.
